Lone Wolf
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: After everyone thinks Blue is dead, it turns out that she is really being taken care of, but won't wake up. my first WR ficcy. H&B T&OC R&R, No flames. COMPLETE Story one of Trilogy
1. The Lone Wolf

Sunaru: Ok, H ppl! This is my first Wolf's Rain ficcy, so be nice ok? -- Ok, this is after that episode when they're separated from Kiba and find Quent and think Blue is dead. Remember when Toboe is all blah blah blah save blue, and Hige all beats him up. I think that explains everything about Hige's feelings, right. ;) Ok, and the character might be OOC, but whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter One: The Lone Wolf  
  
A soft humming filled the small apartment. Soft, angelic and soothing. The source came from the small bedroom. The young girl humming there was hurrying about the room busily. (She was about Toboe's age.)  
  
She came over to the bed in the far left corner of the room with a small basin of cool water, a dry towel and bandages and kneeled beside it.  
  
Putting the basin down she looked over the young women in the bed. She was beautiful with messy raven locks and a serene tan face. She slept quietly, not moving an inch.  
  
The girl continued her humming as she changed the woman's bandages on her arms. When finished, she left the room taking the basin, towel and old bandages into the kitchen.  
  
She put the bandages in the trash and the basin in the sink. The towel was put on a rope in front of one of the kitchen windows to dry. As she returned to the sink and began to wash the basin she stopped her humming and frowned sadly.  
  
She sighed sadly when she was done and sat in the nearest chair. She played with a few stray strands of her long, wavy light brown hair.  
  
After a few minutes of pointless hair twirling and she got up with a small sigh. She then tried unsuccessfully smoothing out the many wrinkles on her stained blue dress. Giving up she walked back to the bedroom. A small, sad smile crept onto her dry lips as she sat on the corner of the bed next to the unconscious woman.  
  
"You still don't want to wake up, do you?" She asked wearily, slight tilting her head to the side. "I could understand why. This world is so harsh, so miserable. So...lonely. I wish I could sleep it all away. You know you're the only one o keep me company here."  
  
Now her hazel eyes filled with tears. "And-and my only purpose to live is to find my brother, my older brother..." The tears spilled wetting her rosy cheeks. She hopelessly covered her face, sobbing softly.  
  
"Hige..." The whisper that escaped the woman's lips stopped the younger girl. Taking her hands from her tearstained face, the girl stared at the unconscious with disbelief.  
  
"How-how...how does she know my brother?"  
  
End Chapter  
  
Sunaru: Hope you liked it, and I know, it's really short but oh well. Reviewers get a cookie, others get a deadly disease with no cure. And flamers get a bag of flaming dog poop on your doorstep. -- Remember! LOL. 


	2. Meeting with the Howling Wolf

Sunaru: I know an other short chappie, but that's how it's gonna be, and that way, there'll be a lot more chappies, ok. And Thanks to my awesome reviewers:  
  
Jenn: I will add more chappies, but I usually like to wait for at least one review because then I know someone's reading it, and hopefully you're rite about more ppl getting interested.  
  
LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: I know it's short, but that's because I couldn't really think of a long chappie, plus I like making short chappies.  
  
gamer-gir-017: Thanks, I agree that short chappies build suspense.  
  
it starts raining cookies in each of my reviewers' rooms  
  
Takes big bite out of Cheza cookie Yummy, It tastes as good as she is annoying. --. On with the chappie...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting With the Howling Wolf  
  
She hurried out the door excitedly, grabbing her cloak before the door shut. "He's here, he's here! It's got to be him!"  
  
Struggling to put the cloak on and to run, she stopped briefly and started to grin, then went on running again. 'It's been so long...' she thought to herself as she followed the scent.   
  
She ran through the cold, vacant streets. It was just after sunrise, so no one was out yet. Her bare feet began to ache, and she couldn't help but be tempted to turn into her wolf form, but she knew she couldn't risk getting caught.   
  
She was getting closer, she could smell it. She turned the corner and collided with something soft. It easily knocked her small self to the ground.   
  
"Oww..." she moaned, rubbing her head. Blinking a few times she realized she had collided with someone else. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said earnestly, trying to get up with difficulty.  
  
"Oh, it's all right, it's partly my fault anyway. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this early," the auburn boy she collided with said, holding out a hand to help her.   
  
She gratefully accepted it. "Thank you," she said with a grateful smile. She noticed he was about her age.   
  
He blushed. 'She's like something out of a fairy tale, like Cinderella. Pretty and nice, but wearing such ragged clothes.' Toboe thought, still blushing.   
  
"Uhh... you wouldn't happen to be a wolf...would you?" she asked, her expression turning eager. "Hhow?" he stuttered bewildered.   
  
She grinned and tapped her nose with her index finger. "Ohh."   
  
Silence.  
  
"My name's Toboe, nice to meet you." She smiled. "I'm Shori. I was wondering, are you with any other wolves?"  
  
He nodded, slightly confused. "By any chance is one of them named Hige?" she asked fervently.   
  
"Wow, how'd you know!?" Her eyes instantly brightened. "Really, is he really with you? My brother! I finally found him. Please, take me to him, please," she asked, her eyes pleading.   
  
Toboe smiled. "Sure, just follow me." Toboe started to run, Shori quickly caught up to him. 'I'll finally see you again, Hige. Maybe then I won't be so lonely anymore.'  
  
She started crying out of joy. And soon they stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Inside," Toboe said softly as he continued inside. Shori followed, her heartbeat sped up. 'This is it!'  
  
End Chapter  
  
Sunaru: I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if Toboe is OOC, and I'm sure Hige is definitely going to be OOC in this ficcy, but oh well. And remember what I said before about reviewing. -- 


	3. It's Been So Long

Sunaru: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm so happy, plus I got a new haircut! My big brother started calling me Toboe because he thinks my hairstyle's like his, and it kinda does. So Anyway, Thank you for your review:

Water Knight Umi

SaNgO MiStReSs

Candy the Duck

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Lone Wolf

Chapter 3: It's Been So Long

Shori was so excited she couldn't contain the smile playing on her lips. "Tsume, Hige, I'm back," Toboe said cheerfully.

The two men stepped out of the shadows, a few feet in front of them. "Where have you- who's she?" Tsume asked seeing the timid, yet excited Shori behind Toboe.

"Hige!? Is that you big brother!?" she said enthusiastically before latching herself to Hige in a tight hug. Shori released him after a few minutes, looking at the confusion on his face.

" It's me, Shori, don't you remember me, big brother?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Shori..." he whispered trying to remember. Then it hit him.

"Oh, Shori! Now I remember! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" "No, not since I was five," Shori said, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

"I remember! You always used to follow me where ever I went!" Hige said as they embraced, then letting go after a few minutes. She looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"I've been looking for you for so long... I smelled wolves and found Toboe and he took me to see you," she looked over at Toboe, standing next to Tsume.

"Which reminds me, I have to thank you." She walked over to him and lightly kissed his left cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Toboe stood frozen, blushing madly. After a few moments he was finally able to mutter, "Uhh, Your-your welcome." Shori smiled sweetly.

Tsume and Hige snickered at Toboe's embarrassed expression on his face. "When did you get into town?" Shori asked them, sitting down on a nearby crate.

"We got here last night. We were gonna stay for a little bit for food and rest. So how long have you been staying in this town for?" Tsume asked.

"Oh, I've been here for about, hmm..." Shori thought a bit. "About a year and a half. See, I just had a feeling I'd find my big brother here someday, and I have!"

"Where have you been staying all this time?" Hige asked. "In a small apartment not too far from here, we could go there if you- oh no, I forgot about her," Shori said worriedly, getting up suddenly.

"Who?" Hige asked. They all, followed her as she went to the door. "The half breed I've been looking after, I can't be too long, in case she finally wakes up," Shori answered as she opened the door, checking first to make sure no one would see them.

"Follow me." Shori went outside into the empty streets. She started walking briskly down the street, the others following behind. In no time, they came to her small apartment.

She opened the door and took off her cloak. She walked straight to the bedroom. "Oh, she's still sleeping," Shori said with a sigh, walking over to the bed. Hige, Toboe and Tsume walked in. Hige's eyes grew big.

End Chapter

Sunaru: Ok, well that's done. Next chappie coming soon! Review!


	4. A Blue Reunion

Sunaru: Hello, everyone, here's the next chappie. To answer the reviewers' questions: Kiba's in the sequel (which I'll write as soon as I'm done this ficcy), You'll have to read to find out when Blue wakes up ::evil grin::, yes Cheza is annoying with that "this one" crap, Blue totally rulz, and everyone's cookies will flood they're rooms about...about...about...NOW.

Thank You reviewers:

Candy The Duck

Toboe's pup

Whiskers

ninmenju-shin

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Lone Wolf

Chapter 4: A Blue Reunion

"Blue!?" Toboe said in surprise. Toboe and Tsume pushed past the frozen Hige to the bed. "Are you alright, brother?" Shori asked him with concern.

Hige took a step forward, mouth wide open, just staring unblinkingly at Blue. Tsume went to the door.

"Toboe, Shori." The two immediately followed him out the door, before leaving Shori shot her brother a concerned look.

After a few moment of hesitation, Hige went to the bedside and kneeled down beside it.

In the living room the three other wolves were. The living room was small and almost empty, except for a few chairs and a small round table in the middle of the room that was low to the ground.

Toboe and Shori sat in chair next to each other, talking comically about random things, while Tsume just stood in the corner, looking out the nearby window thoughtfully.

"So my brother and that lady, Blue, do they like each other or something?" Shori asked curiously. Tsume snorted, Toboe laughed. "I don't know about Blue, but Hige is definitely in love."

Shori grinned. "Really. Wow. two months ago I remember, she said his name in her sleep, I think she likes him, too." Toboe and Shori laughed a little, a small smile playing on Tsume's lips.

The next morning Toboe was awakened by a soft humming. He raised his head from his pillow and in the morning light he could of sworn he saw an angel humming.

"You're up early," the angel said with a warm smile.

--Silence--

"Toboe?" She stooped down to eye-level, waving her hand in front of his face. Toboe blinked, realizing the angel was Shori. "Oh, sorry," Toboe said embarrassed, sitting up.

Shori smiled and walked to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast beckoned Toboe to the kitchen and apparently woke Tsume, who's eyes instantly shot open at the delicious smell.

In the kitchen the two saw Shori humming while busily making breakfast. "So, has Hige come out of that room yet?" Toboe asked looking over at the bedroom door. "No," Shori said sadly sighing.

She set the plates of food in front of them and sat down. She looked over at the door. "I hope he's alright. I'm really worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Toboe said cheerfully with a sausage in his moth, then turning back to his food.

Shori giggled as she watched the two eat, or rather devour, the meal. And before she could even bring the fork to her mouth, they were both done. "Liked it?" she asked giggling.

After she was finished Toboe volunteered to wash the dishes. "You don't have to. I could do them myself, I don't mind," she told him. "No, really. It's fine. After all you did make us this great meal," Toboe said.

Shori smiled and then went to join Tsume in the living room. A few minutes later, Toboe was done the dishes and joined the other two.

"Do you think my brother's alright? I mean yesterday he didn't seem so good, he was all pale when he saw Blue..."

"Maybe we should go check on him?" Toboe suggested. "I agree with Toboe," Tsume said, standing up and heading to the bedroom, the two others following behind.

Tsume opened the door, the two youngsters peeking from behind him. "Big brother?" Hige turned around with a grin.

"Hey, guys!" Behind him, sitting up in the bed, was Blue. Blue looked at each of them, her gaze stopping on Shori.

Sunaru: Well, that's a wrap. Hope you liked this chappie. Next one might take longer. Remember, REVIEW!!!


	5. Rescue Story

Sunaru: Okay, next chappie. Sorry it took a while, I just couldn't think of a chapter name. But this one will have to do.

Thank you, my wonderful reviewers:

Toboe's pup

Neverland's Apprentice

Whiskers

SaNgO MiStReSs

Lone Wolf

Chapter 5: Rescue Story

For a few minutes Shori returned Blue's stare, slight confusion in her eyes. Then Shori pushed the boys aside to get to the bedside, making the boys do a face-plant into the floor.

"Hi, I'm Shori. I'm so glad to see you awake," Shori said in a friendly, slightly hyper way. Blue gave her a small smile.

"How did you find me?" Blue asked as Shori sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well...It was about three months ago. I went out into the desert, outside of town for the full moon, like I always do.

It was a nice calm night with stars spread all over the dark sky with a glowing, pale moon right in the middle. There were no clouds and there was a nice breeze.

I remember, it was around midnight that I smelled your scent and then it wasn't long until I saw you by the moonlight.

At first I was shocked, but then I went over to you. You were injured badly, but nothing was broken.

You were mumbling something, but I couldn't understand. Then, you fell and I helped you up, and on the way to town, you fainted.

I took you to my apartment, here, and took care of your wombs. They're all healed now, have been for a month and a half, but you didn't wake up."

"And when were _you_ going to tell us she was awake?" Shori asked pointing at her brother. "I was about to..."Hige replied with an innocent look.

They all laughed, interrupted by a loud gurgle. Blue blushed. "I guess, I'm hungry." "Oh, I'll get you something to eat," Shori said in-between giggles.

"I'll help," Blue said, getting out of bed. But as she got to her feet, she crumbled to the ground. Hige immediately helped her up, and supported her. "I don't think you're ready to walk yet," Hige said letting her sit on the bed.

"Don't worry, I can get it myself," Shori said as she went through the door.  
"Hey, sis, get me something, too. I'm starving," Hige shouted out the door.

His only reply was a small laugh from the kitchen.

When Shori came back with the two plates of food, one for Blue and one for Hige, the wolves were having a conversation.

"And when you're ready to walk, we can leave, try to find Kiba and Cheza," Tsume said. "You're going to leave?" Shori asked giving the plates to Hige and Blue.

"You can come too, Shori, right guys?" Toboe said seeing Shori's sad face. "Of course she can come!" Hige said. Shori cheered up a little.

"Well, where are you going?" "We're going to Paradise, but we'll have to find Kiba and Cheza first," Hige answered her.

Shori's face turned sad again. "I-I don't know..." "What do you mean!? Why wouldn't you want to come?" Toboe asked surprised.

Shori turned away from them, towards the door. "I just don't know...if that's something I could do. I mean I'd probably just get in the way..." "No, you wouldn't, you-" "I'm going to the market, to buy some things," Shori said, cutting off Toboe and leaving the room.

Toboe looked at the others, whose faces also were concerned.

Sunaru: Okay, I got that done. Hoped you liked Shori's little story. Please review.


	6. Under The Full Moon

Sunaru: Well, I updated again. ::Throws confetti:: Anyway, the song that Shori sings goes to the melody of 'Ballad of the Wind Fish.' If you have the game, The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening, then you'll be able to hear it. And I think it might be in some of the other Zelda games, but I don't know. I just thought you'd like to know the melody...

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Whiskers

Toboe's pup

Candy the Duck

Neverland's Apprentice

Toyota the Great

* * *

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter 6: Under the Full Moon

* * *

Shori returned later that day with a basket full of food. Right away she went to the kitchen and silently started to make dinner.

Toboe watched her anxiously, wishing he could do something to help her feel better, or better yet somehow convince her to come with them.

Earlier that day, after Shori had left, they had been helping Blue to try and walk. She was doing pretty well, she could walk on her own now, although she was a bit shaky.

They predicted that by tomorrow she'd be able to walk good, maybe not run that much but she'd be able to walk.

Toboe didn't want to just leave Shori here all by herself. After she had left they had all decided not to mention anything about leaving or anything.

About two hours later Shori announced that dinner was ready. Hige helped Blue walk to her seat. Shori smiled up at her from her seat.

"I'm glad to see that you're starting to be able to walk again!" Shori said. Toboe noticed that Shori smiled and looked happy, but her eyes said different.

The dinner was huge and was mostly spent silent except for the eating noises the boys made.

Girls: V-V6 V-V6

When dinner was over everyone was full and really sleepy. Well, all except Shori.

The last thing Toboe remembered before falling asleep was Shori sitting in a chair next to the window, looking out at the sky.

Toboe awoke suddenly a few hours later. He lay there silently, listening to the things around him.

He finally stood up from his sleeping place on the ground and looked around the room. Hige and Tsume were sleeping, and Blue was sleeping in the bedroom.

He soon realized that Shori was no longer there. He opened the door silently and shut it with a small creak.

He looked up at the night's sky with its full moon. He guessed it was about midnight.

He looked around the streets; they were completely desolate with no signs of life. Toboe wondered to himself where Shori would. Then with a glance at the moon it came to him.

Shori sat on a small sand dune miles from her small town. Her sweet soprano filling the air as she sang. Her eyes never leaving the glowing orb in the sky.

_"Come to me,_

_Come to me_

_In the pale moonlight,_

_Come to me_

_Under the moon and the stars._

_I truly miss you,_

_I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Always true,_

_To me,_

_My darling"_

She stopped at the sound of footsteps. Shocked, she froze for a few moments. The footsteps stopped at what she guessed were a few feet behind her.

Slowly she turned around to see Toboe panting slightly and looking at her with a smile. Shori smiled at him and motioned for him to sit next to her.

He did and stared at her silently as she directed her gaze at the moon. "How did you know I was here?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

He followed her gaze to the moon and answered her with slight hesitation. "I remembered that you had said that you go out into the desert every full moon..."

She smiled sadly and turned to him. The silence grew thick and Toboe struggled to find something to say.

"You sing very nicely, you didn't have to stop because of me..." Shori looked at her hands and blushed faintly. "I don't usually sing in front of others."

Toboe smiled. "Well, you really should."

Silence once again crept, but it was a comfortable silence. "I don't understand!" Toboe finally said in an outburst. "Toboe..." Shori whispered with surprise.

"Why won't you come with us?" he asked frustrated, the question had been eating away at him the whole day. Shori looked down at her hands sadly again wishing that she didn't have to explain.

"You wouldn't understand..." Toboe gently grabbed her shoulders, making her face. "Please, tell me..." he said looking straight into her eyes with a look of pleading. "Please."

Shori sighed heavily. "Alright." Shori whispered almost incoherently. Toboe let go of her shoulders and waited for her answer.

"You all have been through so much. Through all sorts of ordeals," she started sadly.

"And I know that I could never imagine the pain you've been through. You're all so strong and brave. And I just feel like, if I came along, I'd just get in the way. I have never, despite my wolf blood, have ever fought anyone. Even when I was threatened, the most I could do was turn into my wolf-form and scare them off. If I came along I'd be in the way and you could get hurt from protecting me. And I don't want that to happen to anyone all because I can't fight..." tears started to form in her eyes.

"It would just be better if you left me here. It would be selfish of me to keep you here." She whispered as the tears freely flowed down her cheek.

Shori's tears stopped at the feel of Toboe hugging her. He released her and smiled at her sheepishly. And then wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I promise you, I will never get hurt because of you. You'd be a great help for us. Like you have a great sense of smell and you know how to take care of wounds good. And plus, when I first joined this pack, I didn't fight either. But now I can hold my own. Maybe if you joined us, you'll learn to defend yourself."

Shori smiled at Toboe, a smile of true gratitude that seemed to make her face glow. She gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, you really helped," she whispered in his ear.

She released him and he looked at her with surprise. "Does this mean your coming?" Shori nodded enthusiastically. "I'm coming with you guys." Toboe smiled happily.

"That's great!" They looked up at the moon cheerfully and thought to themselves leaving a silence. After a few moments, Toboe took off his bracelets and slid them onto Shori's right wrist. Shori looked at him with surprise.

"Your bracelets..." Shori said in shock. "Think of it as a gift," he said with a slight blush and small smile. Shori smiled back. "Thank you. I wish I could give you something..."

Toboe looked back at the moon with a serene look. Shori did the same.

"Could you maybe sing that song for me," he said without taking his eyes off the moon. Shori grinned and nodded silently.

_"Come to me,_

_Come to me_

_In the pale moonlight,_

_Come to me_

_Under the moon and the stars._

_I truly miss you,_

_I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Always true,_

_To me,_

_My darling"_

_"Fly with me,_

_Fly with me_

_Into the heavens._

_Fly with me_

_Away to a better place._

_Never lonely again._

_May we be together forever._

_I'll wait for_

_You for_

_Eternity."_

* * *

Sunaru: This chappie surprisingly is longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, personally I don't like the chapter name. And by the way, I spelled wound right this time! HeeHeeHee. The lyrics aren't that good really, at least I don't think so. But whatever. I hope you liked the chappie and please review.


	7. Happy Announcement

Sunaru: I'm actually pretty disappointed by this chappie. It's pretty pointless and boring. ::sigh:: But I couldn't take not updating soon. And please forgive me for not updating for so long. Stupid school just started. ::pouts:: (. But anyway

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Candy the Duck

DragonofDarkness18

Whisker's

Toboe's pup

Darkness Arts

Shadowsin

* * *

Lone Wolf

Chapter 7: Happy Announcement

* * *

"I'm going with you!!" Shori announced happily after everyone was done their breakfast. Happy radiated from her with her rosy cheeks, beaming smile and sparkling eyes.

"Alright, that's great!" Hige said cheerfully pulling her into a bear hug. Toboe smiled and, Blue and Tsume looked at her thoughtfully. Blue's lips curved into a small smile.

"So what changed your mind," Blue said coolly. "Toboe talked me into it last night." Shori answered and turned to Toboe with a warm smile. "Oh really...," Hige said slyly.

"So, what's with the bracelets?" Tsume asked out of nowhere. Shori looked down at the bracelets on her wrist. "These? Toboe just gave it to me as a gift..."

Hige raised his eyebrow. "Did he..." They all looked at Toboe (except Shori) and Toboe blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I think that today I should go shopping with Shori for new clothes..." Blue said trying to save the poor pup from any more embarrassment.

"Huh, new clothes?" Shori looked down at the ragged maroon dress she was wearing. "Oh, I guess your right..." Shori laughed nervously.

Hige smiled. "Thanks for helping out my sister, babe, you're a big help." She smacked him playfully and pouted. "Stop calling me babe." Hige laughed, Blue soon joined in.

"o-O6" the three others looked at them weirdly as they laughed, muttering to each other. "They're weird!" "Are they sane?" "Geez, they need a life..."

They all nodded in agreement with disturbed looks on their faces. Then the two stopped laughing and Blue kissed Hige's forehead as she stood up from her chair.

"Let's go." The three wolves stared at them in a trance with a disgusted look on each of their faces. Shori was pulled out of her trance by Blue dragging her by the arm toward the door.

"Uh, bye guys, see you-" She was cut off by the door slamming.

"Ha, Hige has a girlfriend!" Toboe said mockingly when he knew Blue wouldn't hear. Hige turned to him with a scary look on his face.

"Uh, Hige, I was only joking, Hi-Hige, come on, Hige!!" But apparently Hige couldn't hear him. Hige lunged forward and gave him a noogie. "And you don't?" Tsume sat in the corner totally ignoring the immature two. _'Oh, brother...'_

* * *

Shori led the way down to the street where a lot of the stores were. "So, do you know what kind of clothes you want?" Blue asked as they walked. Shori face looked thoughtful for a moment and then she replied, "I really don't know, I think when I see it I'll know that I want it." "Ok..."

* * *

They came to a big clothes store with all different styles to choose from. Shori looked around and pretty soon she had a bunch of clothes she went to try on.

She modeled them for Blue, most of them she didn't like. Finally the she came out in the last outfit, making Blue smile.

She had on an oriental shirt with dragons and flowers in shades of blue, gold and silver, and a light blue, seafoam green and gold skirt that were two inches above her knees.

Her hair was down in a shiny cascade of golden brown with a blue flower barrette with long seafoam ribbons coming from it.

"I like this one," Shori chirped happily. "Perfect, you look adorable, now we need to find you shoes..." Blue said.

Blue went to the shoe part of the store and returned with golden-brown leather boots much like her own. "Try them on." Shori looked at them for a second, then put them on.

"They match very well," Shori said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Good, I guess we'll buy it now then," Blue said as she headed towards the cash register.

* * *

As the two girls started walking down the street, Shori stopped in mid step. Blue, who was leading, turned to look at her. "What is it, Shori?"

Shori gave her a sweet smile. "I just remembered that I have to get one more thing." "What else do you need?" Shori smiled thoughtfully and blushed slightly.

"It's not for me, it's for...someone..." Blue looked at her curiously. "What is it that you need to get for this person?"

Shori thought for a second. "I'm not really sure yet... But when I find it, I'm sure he'll love it!" Blue raised an eyebrow. "He?"

But Shori didn't reply as she headed down a street they hadn't been on yet.

"Come on! And maybe you can find something for my brother." Shori said grinning slightly. Blue blinked a few times and blushed slightly, but brushed it off as she ran to catch up with the young girl.

* * *

Sunaru: Well, I hope that you even remotely like this chappie; it's better than nothing. And sadly this ficcy will soon be coming to an end. But don't worry! There will be a sequel! And I think it will even turn into a trilogy. I promise that the next chappie will come soon, but you know how it is with school and homework, so it might take awhile. Now Review!!!

* * *

Oh, and I keep forgetting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.


	8. Gifts

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Eight

Gifts

* * *

Shori's eyes shone brightly as she clutched the small white box in her hands tightly. A content smile played on her lips as she walked alongside her older companion.

Her companion too, had a parcel in her hands. But she looked rather nervous more than excited.

They came to the door of a small apartment and stopped briefly breathing in deeply. The older one out stretched her arm and opened it slowly.

The boys inside all looked at the door as they heard it squeak. Tsume went back to standing in the corner, eyes closed and deep in thought. Hige smiled widely and Toboe looked over in curiosity.

The two girls walked in and all eyes were on the younger one.

"Hey, sis, you look really nice, thanks for helping her out Blue," Hige said turning to the raven-haired girl, his big hazel eyes meeting sapphire.

Toboe opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Toboe, I wanted to repay you, for your gift. So I bought you this, I hope you like it," Shori said with a big smile and handed him the white box.

He looked at it curiously and then opened it. He tilted his head to one side and looked at the little black box he took out of the white box.

"I knew you wouldn't know what it is. It's really special, press the button on the bottom of it." Shori giggled.

He did as she said and suddenly the top of the box opened from the center and a hologram appeared from it. The hologram was of Shori. Toboe looked from the hologram to Shori, Shori's smile widened.

The little hologram smiled and waved to Toboe. The others crowded around him to see it. The hologram folded its hands over its chest and closed its eyes. Then it started singing, a soft and sweet song.

_Been a long road to follow  
been there and gone tomorrow  
without saying goodbye to yesterday  
are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?  
Maybe this time tomorrow  
the rain will cease to follow  
and the mist will fade into one more today  
something somewhere out there keeps calling  
am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity what's it like?  
Am I alone?  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
something is pulling me  
I feel the gravity of it all_

"Do you like it?" she whisper softly into his ear. Toboe faced her and smiled brightly. "It's the best present I've ever gotten!" "I'm glad. Oh, Blue don't you have something for my brother?" Shori said turning to the nervous looking Blue. Hige turned to her and grinned.

"You have a gift for me?" Blue blushed lightly and nodded, then handed him the box. He quickly opened it.

"It's a hand carved. It's supposed to be an Indian good lucky charm." Blue explained the beautifully hand carved wooden pendant strung through a leather string. Hige grinned and immediately put it on.

"Thanks, I really like it." Everyone was in a happy mood, Shori observed. Then she noticed Tsume's withdrawn self. Shori stepped up to him with a smile.

"I got you something, too, I didn't want you to feel left out!" She held out a black leather belt with the sheath of a dagger attached and the dagger hidden in its sheath. He took it from her, and inspected the shiny, silver dagger. He smiled and said gratefully, "Thanks, it'll come in handy."

Shori nodded and gave a satisfied grin. She was eager for the next morning when they would leave early it the morn.

* * *

Sunaru: Last chapter of the first story of the trilogy! DONE! Sorry it took so long, **SORRY!!** And it's kinda short cause was eager to post it! I hope you were satisfied with this ficcy and will read my othrs, THANKS!

Thanks to all you reviewers who reviewed throughout the ficcy!

_**Gamer-gir-017**_

_**LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr**_

_**Jenn**_

_**Candy the Duck**_

_**Toyota the Great**_

_**CuteLittleSarah**_

_**Ninmenju-shin**_

_**Whiskers**_

_**Toboe's pup**_

_**Neverland's Apprentice**_

_**ShadowofDarkness18**_

_**Darkness Arts**_

_**Shadowsin**_

_**VASH THE STAMPEDE63**_

_**Fearthedark10**_


End file.
